


Spurt

by orangebarmy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Growth, Ratings: G, Revenge, TMNT, Teasing, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT<br/>Summary: Growth spurts can be such a toil<br/>Rating: G<br/>Warning: None</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spurt

Mikey was the shortest turtle of the family that is the way it had always been. That is until Mikey had his growth spurt and it seemed overnight he had suddenly shot up six inches and towered over his brothers.

Unfortunately for Michelangelo along with his growth spurt came all of the traumas associated with it. Suddenly limbs he had absolute control over didn’t seem to work the right way and he was very uncoordinated.

Splinter chuckled and explained that it was all a natural process and that Mikey would learn just as he had before. Mikey wasn’t so sure and it didn’t help that his brothers were taking delight in teasing him over his clumsiness in training and in general around the lair.

Not one to be kept down Mikey had gotten his own back on his brothers using his clumsiness to his advantage when they did train together. A little movement of his hand and his brothers were on the raw end of a chuck, with the now tallest turtle smiling apologetically.

Splinter had wisely chosen not to intervene but allowed his sons to work it out between them. He had long ago learnt that these things were best left alone and that the four turtles would sort it out on their own. 

The worst part for Mikey was when he had lost a race to Raphael and Donatello across the rooftops. He had always been the fastest but when he had tripped over his own feet, he had lost the race by a long shot. The only reason Leo hadn’t beaten him in the race too was the fact that the eldest stopped to make sure Mikey hadn’t hurt himself.

It was that moment which had prompted Mikey to ask Leo for a little bit of assistance in practicing and training. The forest green turtle had been more than willing to accommodate his baby brother though he did manage to drop in some teases about the fact that he was now the smallest and therefore the quickest.

Mikey rose to the teases with a sharp focus and a determination that he possessed but chose not to show. His brow furrowed as he concentrated, forcing his body and mind to work together as one again. 

It took a little longer than he would have liked but when he dropped Leo to the dojo floor with a well-balanced spin kick after coming out of a back flip he knew he was back on an even keel. Leonardo had smiled at his brother’s achievement and accepted Mikey’s hand back up.

When Mikey asked Leo not to tell Raph and Don about his mastery of his body once more, Leo sniggered knowing exactly what the youngest planned on doing. While normally Leo would have disapproved of Mikey using training as a means of getting revenge on his siblings but given how much Raph and Don had been teasing Mikey, Leo was willing to let it slide once.

Leo kept his expression even and blank as he normally did when they finally met for training under Master Splinter’s tutelage, just as Mikey kept a small pout on his face at having to train. A simple look at the old rat’s face told both Michelangelo and Leonardo that the ninja master knew what was going on. 

Almost as if assisting his youngest son after the initial warm up and kata’s, he paired them off to spar with Mikey firstly facing Raph. The emerald green turtle as he had done since Mikey’s growth spurt began to tease Mikey about his inability to coordinate his movements. 

The sea green turtle pouted and pulled out his chucks waiting for Raph to make the first move. The red banded turtle charged at Mikey, Sai’s at the ready his arms cutting in front of his body hoping to distract Mikey and put him off. 

Mikey dropped back under the onslaught his movements still sloppy and a little uncoordinated, making Raph grin widely. He hounded the youngest turtle until it appeared that Mikey was going to be trapped in the corner of the dojo. 

Shooting Raph a wink, Mikey used his long limbs to vault over Raph’s body as he had done with Leo during their private training. Instead of sending Raph to the mats with a spin kick though, Mikey balanced his weight on his hands and wrapped his legs around Raph’s middle. Using the finely honed new muscles he threw his brother across the dojo floor.

Raph landed with an “oomph” on his carapace and stayed down as he tried to get his breath back. He saw Mikey cover the distance between them and stand over the hothead. He raised his fist which was wrapped around his chuck and punched down stopping with only millimetres to spare between his fist and Raph’s beak.

The golden eyes widened a little as Raph looked up into the smiling face of his younger yet taller brother. With a low growl Raph tapped his hand on the mats twice and Mikey stepped back. Offering the emerald green turtle a hand up, Mikey used the momentum of pull Raph into a headlock and give him a noogie.

Splinter, Leo and Donnie chuckled loudly as Raph growled and muttered curses at Mikey under his breathe. Donatello’s merriment was short lived however as Splinter announced he would be the next person to spar with Mikey. 

The grin on the sea green face told Donnie that the once smallest turtle had every intention of making up for all of the teases. He swallowed hard and silently prayed Mikey would go easy on him, they were brothers after all.

END


End file.
